Double-Barrel Shotgun
A is a break-open action shotgun that has two barrels lined up in parallel to each other, each holding one shotgun shell. Most double-barrel shotguns feature two triggers, one for each barrel, allowing for two shots to be fired in quick succession by pulling on both simultaneously. Double-barreled shotguns are commonly seen in sawed-off form, removing the buttstock and most of the barrel length, giving them very high mobility at the cost of range and accuracy. |-|BFH = Battlefield Heroes Several variants of a Double-Barrel shotgun are featured in Battlefield Heroes. Super Slugger/Uwe's Uber Overpowered (One Day) (Three Days) (One Day) (14 Days) (30 days) (Forever) (14 Days) (30 days) (Forever) |rof = 60 rounds per minute |magazine = 11 rounds |reload = 4 seconds |recoil = |vel = 425 |range = 20 meters |damage = *Close range 2-3 *Medium range 2-3 *Long range 2-4 |mult = *Critical - +2 damage (20 % chance)}} The Super Slugger and Uwe's Uber Overpowered are weapons featured in Battlefield Heroes for the Royal and National armies. They are the upgraded versions of the Slugger and Uwe's Overpowered. Gallery BFH Hubble's Super Double Trouble Render.png|Render of Super Slugger BFH Friedrich's Uber Fly Swatter Render.png|Render of Uwe's Uber Overpowered Hubble's Super Double Trouble/Steiner's Uber Shotgun (One Day) (Three Days) (One Day) (14 Days) (30 days) (Forever) (14 Days) (30 days) (Forever) |rof = 150 rounds per minute |magazine = 13 rounds |reload = 3.5 seconds |recoil = |vel = 350 |range = 24 meters |damage = *Close range 1.5-5.5 *Medium range 1-4.5 *Long range 0.75-2 |mult = *Critical - +2 damage (8 % chance)}} Hubble's Super Double Trouble and Steiner's Uber Shotgun are weapons featured in Battlefield Heroes for the Royal and National armies. They are the upgraded versions of the Hubble's Double Trouble and Steiner's Shotgun. Gallery BFH Hubble's Super Double Trouble Render.png|Render of Hubble's Super Double Trouble BFH Friedrich's Uber Fly Swatter Render.png|Render of Steiner's Uber Shotgun Stewart's Super Shotty/Friedrich's Uber Fly Swatter (One Day) (Three Days) (One Day) (14 Days) (30 days) (Forever) (14 Days) (30 days) (Forever) |rof = 225 rounds per minute |magazine = 15 rounds |reload = 3.5 seconds |recoil = |vel = 350 |range = 18 meters |damage = *Close range 1-4 *Medium range 1-2 *Long range 1-1 |mult = *Critical - +2 damage (7 % chance)}} Stewart's Super Shotty and Friedrich's Uber Fly Swatter are weapons featured in Battlefield Heroes for the Royal and National armies. They are the upgraded versions of the Stewart's Shotty and Friedrich's Fly Swatter. Gallery BFH Hubble's Super Double Trouble Render.png|Render of Stewart's Super Shotty BFH Friedrich's Uber Fly Swatter Render.png|Render of Friedrich's Uber Fly Swatter McGee's Matador/Bill's Buckshot (One Day) (Forever) |rof = 60 rounds per minute |magazine = 11 rounds |reload = 4 seconds |recoil = |vel = 425 |range = 20 meters |damage = *Close range 2-3 *Medium range 2-3 *Long range 2-4 |mult = *Critical - +2 damage (20 % chance)}} McGee's Matador and Bill's Buckshot are weapons featured in Battlefield Heroes for the Royal and National armies. Available for the Soldier and Commando kits, were introduced in the Desperados bundle on May 16, 2012. Gallery BFH Western Shotguns.png |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The Scattergun is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free for all kits. Despite being a shotgun, it is used as a sidearm. It is useful for those lacking close-range capabilities, like the Recon class, without having to change the primary weapon. Gallery Scattergun Promo P4F.png|Scattergun promotional poster. |-|BFHL = Battlefield Hardline |level = Enforcer Syndicate |source = Battlelog}}The Double-Barrel Shotgun is featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is an unlock available after completing the Enforcer Syndicate assignment and is available for the Enforcer class. It is also a Battle Pickup in the Battlefield Hardline: Getaway expansion. It cannot mount or unlock most attachments due to the absence of rails on the weapon, only coming equipped with its default Iron Sights. A Stock can be equipped, which helps to reduce recoil at the cost of some mobility. The Heavy Barrel increases the barrel length, increasing range and accuracy. It also lessens spread while reducing mobility. The weapon can switch between single-shot and double-shot mode, the latter firing both shots in a rapid burst. It boasts an incredibly high damage model and can fire quickly, but has a small ammo capacity of two shells and extremely high recoil as a trade-off. Gallery BFHL doublebarrel beta.png|Beta icon BFHL DoubleBarrel world.png|'Double-Barrel Shotgun' DBSHBStock.png|Double-Barrel Shotgun with Heavy Barrel and Stock Double Barrel Shotgun Battlepick Up.jpg|The Double-Barrel Shotgun as a Battle Pick-Up on Pacific Highway |-|BF1 = Battlefield 1 Two variants of the Remington Model 1900 are featured in Battlefield 1, the Sawed-Off shotgun and the normal weapon. Sawed Off Shotgun (Tanker/Pilot) |kit = |slot = Primary (Tanker/Pilot/Assault) Sidearm (Tank Hunter/Infiltrator) |fire = Single-Barrel Fire Double-Barrel Fire |rof = 299 RPM |ammotype = 12 Gauge Buckshot |magazine = 2 shells |reserve = 22 shells |reload = 2.667s |hud = |damage = 12.5 - 6.25 (x12) * 12.5 (0-14 meters) * 12.5 - 6.25 (14-21 meters) * 6.25 (21+ meters) |vel = 333 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 6 |spreadz = 0 (Static) 0.4 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.4 (Static) 0.6 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.3 |spreaddec = 4.5 |drop = 12 m/s}} The Sawed Off Shotgun is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. It is available to Tankers, Pilots and Assaults as a primary weapon, also as a sidearm for the Tank Hunter and Infiltrator kits. It exclusively uses the shotgun rib iron sights and cannot be customized. The Sawed Off Shotgun can do damage out to a remarkable distance for its size. In fact, it can kill out to a distance comparable to the full-sized shotguns available to the Assault kit, thus making it a very capable weapon. Sawed Off Shotgun BF1.jpg Sawed Off Shotgun ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Sawed Off Shotgun Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Removing spent shells Sawed Off Shotgun Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Reloading Model 1900 |slot = Primary |fire = Single-Barrel Fire Double-Barrel Fire |rof = 299 RPM |ammotype = 12 Gauge Buckshot (Factory) 12 Gauge Slug (Slug) |magazine = 2 shells |reserve = 32 shells |partial = 3.2s |empty = 2.4s |hud = |damage = Factory 12.5 - 6.25 (x12) * 12.5 (0-14 meters) * 12.5 - 6.25 (14-21 meters) * 6.25 (21+ meters) Slug 112 - 45 * 112 (0-8 meters) * 112 - 100 (8-11 meters) * 100 (11 meters) * 100 - 45 (11-60 meters) * 45 (60+ meters) |vel = 333 m/s (Factory) 420 m/s (Slug) |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 9 |spreadz = Factory 0 (Static) 0.4 (Moving) Slug 0.24 (Static) 0.48 (Moving) |spreaduz = Factory 0.4 (Static) 0.6 (Moving) Slug 1 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.3 |spreaddec = 18 (Factory) 9 (Slug) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The Model 1900 is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion for the Assault kit. There are two variants of the Model 1900: Factory and Slug. Both variants feature a double-barrel fire firemode that allows discharging of both barrels at nearly the same time. However, the recoil from the first shot has significant kick, possibly causing the second shot to fly overhead. If only one shell is fired, only one shell will be removed and replaced. If both are fired, then both shells will be replaced as normal. Factory The Model 1900 Factory variant is the "default" version of the model 1900. It has a damage profile identical to its sawed-off counterpart and the Model 10-A, making it the most powerful shotgun up close in terms of raw damage (excluding slug variants). When compared to the Model 10-A, its faster rate of fire allows for quicker follow up shots if the user fails to kill the enemy in one shot. Its major flaw is its low ammo capacity (obviously holding only two rounds). Despite having a quick empty reload, it's best to take cover if in the need to reload and pick engagements carefully. Slug The Model 1900 Slug is one of the three slug variant shotguns in Battlefield 1 alongside the Model 10-A Slug and the Sjörgen Inertial Slug. Both variants deal the same damage. Slugs perform similar to the previous games: a long range ammunition option for shotguns, firing a single projectile with vastly extended range compared to normal shotgun shells. Providing that the enemy player is at max health, Slugs will one shot kill to the torso and upper arms under 8 meters due to its max damage (112 damage) compensating for the body multipliers for the lower torso and arms. After such range, will one shot kill only to the upper torso until 12 meters. An additional shot will be required to kill from 12 to 55 meter from the player and require three shots to kill beyond 55 meters. Slug rounds will one shot kill up to 50 meters with headshots. Slugs have a lower velocity (at 420 m/s, slightly slower than the Martini-Henry/Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87) than sniper rifles. Therefore, at longer ranges, one should account for bullet travel. When compared to the Model 10-A Slug, the differences are: *Sight options: the Model 1900 uses its factory sights and has shotgun rib sights as an option, while the Model 10-A uses the lens sight similar to the Optical/Carbine weapon variants. *Rate of fire: the Model 10-A fires at 78 RPM vs 299 RPM for the Model 1900. *Magazine capacity: 6 rounds for the Model 10-A and 2 for the Model 1900. *Recoil: the Model 1900 has less upward recoil and recovers faster, but has more horizontal recoil compared to the Model 10-A. Weapon Skins Gallery Model 1900 Factory.Slug BF1.jpg|Model 1900 (both Factory and Slug share the same model). Model 1900 ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights. Model 1900 reload 1 BF1.jpg|Single shell reload. Model 1900 reload 2 BF1.jpg|Model 1900 mid reload without shells. Model 1900 reload 3 BF1.jpg|Reloading with full magazine. Trivia Battlefield Hardline *The in-game stats for the weapon incorrectly describes the rate of fire as "pump action". Battlefield 1 *The Sawed Off Shotgun possesses a secret reload animation based on of the reload of the Super Shotgun in Doom II. The animation frames are staggered to match the look of the original animation and features a unique sound based on the Doom II sound. Battlefield 1 Sawed off shotgun secret reload animation - Youtube - Uploaded by User Katanaaaa December 10, 2016. Retrieved December 12, 2016 *The weapon was once available only to the game developers (similar to M1903 Silencer and suppressed C93 Carbine). An incomplete build was dropped in-game around May 2017.Reddit Post of the Double Barrel Shotgun - reddit References Category:Shotguns Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Category:Shotguns of Battlefield 1 Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield 1 Category:Shotguns of Battlefield Heroes Category:Shotguns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Shotguns of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Heroes: Desperados & Luchadores Category:Battlefield Heroes: Winter Armistice